Level 320/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 65 | previous = 319/Dreamworld | prevtype = Order | next = 321/Dreamworld | nexttype = Order }} | score = 130,000 | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *There are no striped candies in marmalade compared to its counterpart in Reality. *The corner jellies are hard to clear. *Moon struck comes late and only lasts for three moves. This also makes it hard to balance the moon scale because of the huge amount of moves required to completely fill up the moon scale. *The candy bombs' timers have been reduced to 8 from 10 in its Reality counterpart. *Compared to level 65, this level is much harder. *The jellies are worth 130,000 points , which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Clear the jellies on the sides. Do not worry about the candy cannons; they hardly dispense anything. *Keep the moon scale balanced at all times. This is critical because the player needs to spend 32 moves before reaching moon struck. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 130,000 points. Hence, an additional 130,000 points for two stars and an additional 170,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *There are plenty of double jellies to sustain huge point cascades. However, the presence of six colours may restrict such cascades. *The corner jellies can be hard to clear even though it requires a huge amount of moves to fill up the moon scale. **On a related note, plenty of jellies may be cleared before the moon struck, reducing the potential of huge point cascades during moon struck. *The dispensers rarely dispense candy bombs, limiting the opportunity to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for three moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. Strategy *This is largely a battle of surviving 32 moves to moon struck. While doing that, clear the marmalade to increase the probability of the double jelly underneath them being removed during moon struck. *Take full advantage of moon struck when it occurs. Trivia *This the jelly level which requires the greatest number of moves to completely fill up the moon scale at 32 moves. Notes Miscellaneous Info #65 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 130,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-20-11-25-24.png|Mobile version Level 320 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Coral Corral levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with chameleon candies Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Somewhat hard levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars Category:Hexagon levels